Second Chance
by KuroNeko114
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Rin storyline. See inside for summary.
1. Default Chapter

Second Chance by Noi Angelic

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Rumiko owns them.

Author's notes:

Hey people!! I know, I know, it's been a while yea. Hehehe, gomen ne minna-san. Hontou ni gomenkudasai!

Life... has not been very great for me and so i have been neglecting a lot of my writing. However, i am here to let you know that this is not the end for this story, at least i hope so. I changed it up a bit and so the previous summary is totally irrelevant to the upcoming chapters. When i continued writing and then re-read the summary i realized that it was totally different so, im going to go with a different direction but somehow still stick to the original concept. I mean with what i have in my head. I hope you all will like it and if you don't, then dat's up to you.

Lotsa Love!

Noi

P/s: I changed my penname. Hehehe..


	2. The Beginning part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Rumiko owns them.

Author's ramblings:

Hello minna-san! Watashiwa totemo totemo gomenasai!

I know I've been away for far too long (two years too long!) But I didn't expect my life to be super busy during the course of that time what with the moving to the new house and the huge load of schoolwork from my lecturers. Plus my grades were slipping that year so I had to buck up, as my mom put it. Anyway, now I'm back and slowly starting to write again. I've changed the story abit so don't be surprised that it isn't the same as depicted by the summary but the main gist of it all will still be there.

I'm gonna start with the beginning which I have broken up into three parts and the chapters that will follow will explain more on Rin's situation and why she won't come back. Okay… I'm not gonna bore you anymore with my ramblings, on with the story.

**Second Chance – The Beginning (part 1)**

Second chances…

Only the privileged are bestowed with such a gift…

Only those who are worthy…

But what if an undeserving soul should ask for one...

Another chance… a second chance…

A second chance to make amends… to tell her that he would never leave her… that he would always come back for her… that… he would never forget her… even in death…

Would he be given that chance?

This lonely taiyoukai **_demands_** it so…for he cannot be without her.

Her presence has already left a mark on his cold, tainted soul… like warmth from a flame.

Just enough for him to feel again… to feel whole and alive again...

And so he has decided.

_**She cannot leave him!**_

He would defy earth, heaven and hell to bring her back.

Just so that he could tell her (if his pride permits him to)… that he was sorry… he didn't know it was … he couldn't have possibly known that… but he should have known it was a trap from the very beginning.

It was too easy… it ended too soon… he should have known.

Was it too late?

Would she forgive him?

Would she fear him?

Tenseiga didn't work… his father's sword… his inheritance… had deserted him. Did that mean that she doesn't want to return to his side?

Impossible!

She was the one who wanted to stay by his side forever!

She was the one who didn't want to leave!

But, she would have left him sooner or later… whether to a mate or in death.

But… that would have been different… she would have left him after several seasons had passed… she would have left him by choice!

She didn't choose what had happened to her today!

She didn't choose to leave him this way… he took that choice away from her.

But... he didn't know then… that it was a trap… he couldn't scent her out… not until it was too late to back away from the slaughter he had created.

He should have known it was a trap…

Naraku was always one for a show… he should have known that it was a puppet! But it was different this time… she was involved!

His puppets were never created that way before… he didn't know.

And now… she was gone… and it was his fault…

There's so much blood… so much blood.

On the ground surrounding her body, staining his clothes, his claws… his sword, Toukijin.

The smell was making him sick, but he couldn't look away from her…

He couldn't believe that she was gone, even as her lifeless empty eyes stared up at him…

He couldn't look away…

_Why wouldn't Tenseiga work dammit!_

The one time he wanted it to work… the one time he needed it to work…

Slowly, the sounds of Inuyasha and his group were reaching him.

He could hear their words… their accusations…

They were blaming him…

_But he didn't know dammit!_

He couldn't have known…

And now, she was gone…

No more silly smiles… no more trips to flower fields and meadows… no more sunshine… no more faithful, undeterred devotion and adoration towards him… no more childish curiosity filled questions …no more nothing.

Someone was tugging at his pant leg, bringing him out of his shocked state.

He looked down to find Jaken, his other faithful servant, looking up at him with unmistakable tears in his eyes.

"Sesshoumaru-sama… what do we do now?"

_I don't know_, Sesshoumaru thought to himself. _What do we do now?_

After a moment, he knew…

He knew what he had to do. It was the least he could do for her, for what she meant to him, for the memories he had of her.

Without acknowledging Jaken he swiftly gathered what remained of Rin and slowly turned to leave that place. That place will forever be etched into his memory as a place of darkness and evil. A place where the last of his compassion had died and ice surrounded his heart one more.


	3. The Beginning part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Rumiko owns them.

Author's ramble:

Anou.. minna-san, I wanna apologize in advance if there are any grammatical as well as spelling errors 'kay. If you are in doubt or have any questions feel free to ask. Any kind of reviews are welcome.

**Second Chance – The Beginning (part 2)**

"Oi Sesshoumaru! Where the hell do you think you are going? Haven't you done enough? Why don't you just let her rest in peace?" Inuyasha growled, one hand poised on Tetsusaiga's handle, ready to strike if Sesshoumaru made any sudden moves.

But the taiyoukai just ignored his half-brother and continued on, Jaken at his heels followed by AhUn, the two-headed dragon Rin had named.

"Anou… Sesshoumaru! Please leave Rin-chan, we will give her a proper burial. I'm sure that she.!.." Kagome's rant was cut off mid-sentence when the said taiyoukai suddenly whipped around towards them.

"Urusai! You do not know what she would have wanted ningen so do not assume that you know her! You do not know her! This Sesshoumaru is the only one who knows what she would have wanted! Why don't you just leave and don't forget to take that worthless half-breed with you!" he snarled and with a final glare, he turned back around and continued on his way.

"You bastard! Isn't it enough that you killed her! Now you wanna desecrate what's left of her body too! Keh, I always knew you were a heartless bastard!" Inuyasha fumed.

This time, Sesshoumaru responded. He stopped in his tracks but did not turn around to face Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was ready instantly, Tetsusaiga in hand brandishing it, ready to attack at any sign of danger from his older brother.

_Does he feel no remorse for what he did? _Inuyasha thought. _She was supposed to be different… Wasn't she?_

In the midst of all the commotion, Miroku had been silently observing the taiyoukai. Finally he spoke,

"What are you planning to do with her body Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Inuyasha turned towards his companion with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"What kinda dumbass question is that Miroku! We know what he is going to do with it!.." Inuyasha didn't get a chance to finish his sentence when suddenly he felt the wind squeezed out of his body and his feet were touching air.

While he was paying attention to Miroku, Inuyasha wasn't aware of Sesshoumaru until the very last minute.

Now looking down at his brother, he felt an inkling of fear. Sesshoumaru's eyes were bleeding red and his fangs were elongating, like he was going to transform into his true form, snarling at him. Sometime before attacking Inuyasha, he had carefully placed Rin's remains near Jaken.

Now he had Inuyasha dangling by the neck, the rest of the group poised and ready to attack him should he harm the hanyou. Kagome aiming her sacred arrows, Sango ready with Hiraikotsu and Miroku with his staff.

_How dare he!_ _The worthless hanyou couldn't possibly understand! He who is blind to the love of the miko by his side and is still pining for a corpse! How dare he assume this Sesshoumaru's actions! He who knows nothing!_ Sesshoumaru was seething inside. His actions were his own; the hanyou had no right to assume that he would harm what is his!

The taiyoukai, whose will was of steel and patience beyond compare, was slowly losing control.

It started when Inuyasha voiced out that he had killed Rin. He had killed her… But he didn't know it was a trap… he couldn't have possibly known that Naraku had created that puppet around her. Knowing that Sesshoumaru would dispose of it, along with Rin inside.

His control had finally snapped when Inuyasha had referred to her remains as 'it'. Rin was never nor will she ever be 'it'. She will never be referred to such a lowly term, she will never be referred to with less than what she was worth, and to him, she was worth more than anything. Now, all he could see was red and all he wanted to do was snap the damn hanyou's neck in two!

His fingers tightened around Inuyasha's neck and the hanyou let loose a strangled gasp.

"Stop it Sesshoumaru!" Kagome screamed in vain and Shippou who was perched on her back was starting to whimper in fright.

But Sesshoumaru would not listen; all he wanted was for the hanyou to die!

His finger tightened a fraction and Inuyasha was struggling against his vice grip. Scratching his finger with his claws but Sesshoumaru's hold would not let up.

Then, suddenly, he spoke…


	4. The Beginning part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Rumiko owns them.

Author's rambles:

I would also like to point out that Sess maybe OOC in some parts of the story, I will try to keep him as stoic as ever but my apologies if he slips up once in a while k. Hehehehe…

**Second Chance – The Beginning (part 3)**

"Her worth surpasses yours by millennia half-breed." Sesshoumaru snarled, his claws elongating and digging into Inuyasha's flesh causing trails of blood to drip from the hanyou's neck. He was purposely avoiding the use of his poison; he wanted the hanyou to suffer slowly and painfully.

Inuyasha was shocked by his brother's words. _So she does mean something to him._

At this point Miroku spoke up again, "Stop this Sesshoumaru! Inuyasha is not your main concern now! What are you going to do about Rin's remains?"

At the mention of Rin's name, Sesshoumaru's hold faltered but not enough to release Inuyasha. His eyes immediately returned to their normal amber and his composure and expressionless mask back in place.

In the next instance he flung Inuyasha and the hanyou crashed into the bark of a tree splitting it in half, ironically the top half fell on him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled rushing of to aid him.

Miroku and Sango never moved out of their positions since Sesshoumaru was still standing where he was, looking towards Rin.

Before Miroku had the chance to repeat his question yet again, Sesshoumaru had turned his back to them, approaching Jaken and proceeded to carefully gather Rin in his arm once again and carried on his chosen path as before.

"Chotto matte kudasai Sesshoumaru! Wha.." Miroku was cut off by the taiyoukai's voice.

"What this Sesshoumaru chooses to do is none of your concern monk! This Sesshoumaru will do as he see fit." The last part was said in a whisper that the words were nearly lost to the monk and the taijiya, "She will receive what she rightfully deserves."

Miroku was baffled; he didn't understand what the youkai meant. _What she rightfully deserves? What does he mean by that?._ He was also surprised that the youkai had graced him with an answer.

"Anou… but what about her remains? We can give her a proper burial for you." Sango finally spoke. She was mainly concerned about Rin the whole time. Throughout their adventures and the few meetings she had with the child, she had grown accustomed to her cheerfulness and positive attitude. Yet Rin also had a deep wisdom within her surpassing any adult Sango had ever met. And now the child was gone, cast out from this world by the one person, or more precisely, youkai, who she looked up to as her saviour. In the middle of Sango thoughts, Sesshoumaru had stopped walking and began to speak again.

"This Sesshoumaru will see to it that she be buried where she was meant to be...a place where she was happiest."

And with that he continued on his way, leaving the group still very confused and very worried.

Sango turned towards Miroku and asked, "Where do you think he's going to bury her?"

Miroku was solemn, silently contemplating the youkai's words, running it over and over in his head.

"I do not know my dearest Sango, but I am certain he knows exactly where he is going."

With that the two of them joined Kagome and helped out with their unfortunate companion.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand had continued on, walking for hours without stopping. Surprisingly Jaken had remained silent throughout the whole trek to kami knows where. But his thoughts were not so peaceful.

_Where is Sesshoumaru-sama taking Rin's remains? Is he really going to burry her? What did he mean by "a place where she was happiest"? Rin was always happy..._ the sudden thought depressed the toad all over again.

_I pick fights with her all the time and complain. Demo…_ the incident where Rin risked her life to retrieve the Sen nen sonomi for him to save his life flashed in his mind.

_She had cared for this Jaken._

The toad was brought out of his musings when he smacked into the back of Sesshoumaru's legs. His master had stopped.

Looking around, Jaken finally understood what Sesshoumaru had intended to do for Rin. They were in a sakura garden. The group had chanced upon it a few days back before the horrible incident, before she was taken yet again.

Flashback

"Sugoi Jaken-sama! Look at how the petals fall on Rin! Just like yuki (snow)!" Little Rin called out while dancing under the falling sakura petals.

Sesshoumaru was silent throughout and opted to just sit under one of the trees and observe his companions. They never noticed the small smile gracing his face all the while watching her. She was happy…

End of flashback

_She had been happy…_

Sesshoumaru had scented out the garden even before they had reached it, he purposely brought them through there for her, for Rin.

It had only been a few days ago, she had been so happy.

_This is where she would want to be…Under the falling snow…_

The tree he chose to bury her under was the largest sakura tree growing in the whole garden, its branches reaching out in all directions.

He buried her himself, ignoring Jaken's pleas of assistance.

Once the task was done, he plucked a full sakura blossom from one of the trees branches and placed it at the head of her grave. He stood there now, just silently looking at her grave with Jaken at his side, who had finally stopped his ramblings and opted to just observe his master whilst holding onto AhUn's reins.

After what seemed like hours but in fact had only been mere moments, Sesshoumaru approached the tree and burned something on the bark using his poison. He then took a final glance at the grave and walked away.

"Let's go Jaken" he called out to the imp.

Jaken just silently guided AhUn and followed his master opting to ask where they were going later on.

_Sayonara, Rin…_

The great taiyoukai of the West, Lord Sesshoumaru, ruthless killer of thousands human and demons alike, a heartless monster, had said his final goodbyes to the one human who had earned a place in his heart and mind forever.

The message he left behind, etched into the bark of the tree acting as a tombstone for her grave, was only one word. A name, her name… _Rin_.


End file.
